Clash of the Titans
by Hellraiser342
Summary: Amidst shadows and treachery, the greatest Pokémon Battle of all time is about to unfold. And as a single ray of light gives our heroes hope, only a clash between the two most powerful monsters in existence can settle the score.


_**Background: **This story takes place around 5 years after the Sinnoh Saga. Ash had recently rechallenged the Indigo League and after winning the tournament was given an opportunity to fight the Elite Four. The tale begins with the conclusion of the battle between Lance and Ash._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, or any of its affiliated companies including, but not limited to, 4Kids, The Pokemon Company, Game Freaks, or Cartoon Network_

A thunderous roar echoed throughout the stadium as Lance, the Champion of both the Kanto and Johto leagues reached to his torso and prepared to release his final Pokémon. Sweat poured down Lance's face as he thought to himself, "_No one has ever come this close to beating me. I must finish him now!" _Lance then stared at the challenger. He was barely out of adolescence, had chocolate brown eyes, messy black hair and wore the promotional Indigo League trainer's outfit. When Lance had first seen his challenger, he was astonished that this was the trainer who had earned the right to challenge him for the title of Champion. As the battle had progressed Lance realized that this boy despite his appearance was truly a gifted trainer, but he remained confident of victory. However, Lance had been pushed to the precipice of defeat and was forced to use his last Pokémon. A mischievous smile crept across the boy's face and Lance angrily threw his Poke ball into the air shouting, "I commend you for coming this far, but this is the end. Now witness the true power of a Pokémon master. Go Dragonite!"

Ash's heart pounded with excitement as the stadium seemed to echo with his name. It was now his turn to become a part of history. Yet Ash knew that this moment wasn't just for him, but for his Pokémon, his family, his friends and all those he had encountered on his journeys. As his eyes glanced around the stadium, he saw his mom, Professor Oak, Tracy, Gary and his two best friends, Brock and Misty. May, Max and Dawn were unable to attend the match due to a Pokémon Contest, but Ash knew they were with him in spirit. _Thanks guys for always being there for me. _Ash's eyes met with Misty's for a brief moment causing the red head to blush uncontrollably; she muttered to herself, "Do it Ash, and fulfill your dream." Ash was caught up in the moment, oblivious to the fact that the battle still wasn't finished, and then he heard a familiar voice as a yellow mouse raced toward him, "Pika Pi!!' Ash smiled as his fatigued partner climbed on top of him, "Hey buddy, how are you doing?" Ash cuddled his first Pokémon and best friend as he turned to face Lance; his demeanor changed at an instant as an intense fire shined forth from his eyes. Even the unshakable Lance was taken aback by his determination. "You're right Pikachu. It's time we end this battle." _ This is it. Every step down every road I've ever taken has led to this one moment. _Ash turned his hat to the side and threw a Poke ball in the air, "Charizard, I choose you!"

The announcer's voice came over the loudspeakers. "Folks, this is it: the final clash to determine the champion! Both Lance and Ash have put up a fantastic battle so far, so we can be assured that this final segment won't disappoint!"

As the light dimmed from both Poke balls the dragons were revealed. Charizard began to spout flames from its nostrils and Ash asked, "Are you ready Charizard? This is it, everything we have ever trained for." Charizard responded with a deafening roar that resonated throughout the stadium. The crowd immediately gave a cheer, impressed by Charizard's confident style. Lance chucked. "Your Charizard seems to be a real crowd pleaser but style isn't what makes a Pokémon trainer great. No, it's the bond a trainer has with his Pokémon. Every challenge that you have ever faced has been designed to test those bonds and push them to their very limits. Now you and I are at the pinnacle of what it means to be a Pokémon trainer. I remember how I felt when I first became a Pokémon League Champion, it was the most satisfying moment of my life and now you challenge me to experience that very feeling. Yet, I won't make it easy on you. No, how could I? Very few trainers reach this level and I would dishonor all those who have come before me if I were not to come at you with my full power. Now promise me, Ash, to give me a battle that I will never forget and earn your place among the greats."

Ash responded, brimming with enthusiasm, "I won't disappoint you Lance. Charizard, Flamethrower now!" A jet of flames erupted from Charizard's mouth and raced toward Dragonite. Lance, however, stood there unmoved by the ferocity of the attack and waited until the last second to give a command, "Dragonite, up into the air." Dragonite easily evaded the attack and hovered high in the sky awaiting Charizard's next move.

Ash shouted, "Charizard, don't let him get away!"

Charizard raced toward Dragonite with another flamethrower attack, but Dragonite dodged again. This spectacle continued for some time as streaks of flames seemed to engulf the entire stadium and Dragonite remained unphased as it elegantly dodged each attack.

Ash stood there sweating, unsure of how to rectify the situation. _That Dragonite is just too damn fast, Charizard can't even touch him. _Lance's voice interrupted Ash's thoughts, "Ash you have disappointed me, I thought a trainer of your caliber would have put up a better battle," Lance then turned toward Dragonite and shouted, "It's time we end this. Dragonite, Take down now!"

"Charizard, get out of the way!" Charizard, however, was too weary to dodge the attack and Dragonite rammed into him ferociously. Charizard crashed toward the earth and lay immobilized on the ground.

The entire stadium was silent as everyone turned their eyes to Charizard. Ash was stunned, "No, it can't end like this."

Lance then began to walk toward Ash to thank him for putting up a good fight but the referee turned to him and said, "Get back to your area, Champion. This match isn't over."

Lance responded, "Come on, everyone knows that Charizard couldn't have survived that attack—" Lance was cut off as Charizard let out his customary roar and the crowd erupted into shouts and applause.

Lance stood their awestruck, "No way."

Ash grinned, "I knew you could do it, Charizard." Charizard, however, was still struggling to get on his feet, leaving Dragonite an opportunity to attack.

Lance yelled at Dragonite, "Quick, use Dragon Rush before he can get up." Dragonite's body began to glow a dark red as he dashed toward Charizard with tremendous speed.

_There is no way Charizard can dodge that attack_. "Dragon Rage now!" Ash shouted. An intense ball of energy erupted from Charizard's mouth and collided with Dragonite. The seemingly unstoppable dragon was forced back and landed on the battlefield trying to catch his breath.

"Darn it! Dragonite can't attack after using Dragon Rush."

"Charizard, this is your chance. Use Seismic Toss!"

"NO!"

Charizard flew toward Dragonite and grabbed him tightly and proceeded to fly high into the air beyond the sight of all those in the stadium. After a few seconds the two dragons came back into view as Charizard plunged straight toward the ground holding Dragonite. Then at the last moment he threw Dragonite violently into the ground. A cloud of dust hovered over the field as the tension of a possible defeat for Lance seemed to emanate throughout the stadium.

Yet Lance began to smile, "Did you think an attack like that would be able to defeat my Dragonite?"

Ash then grinned defiantly. "I didn't. Look Lance."

As the cloud of dust began to dissipate, everyone could see that Charizard and Dragonite were locked in hand to hand combat.

"Charizard use Fire Punch now!" Charizard's hands erupted in flames as he proceeded to punch Dragonite repeatedly. Dragonite staggered backwards. Growing nervous, Lance commanded Dragonite to use a Thunder Punch. The punch scored a direct hit and Charizard was flung backwards, but Dragonite stood there panting. Charizard rose up slowly but roared fiercely, signaling to Ash and everyone else that he was not ready to surrender.

"That Charizard sure has a lot of fight in it."

"You have no idea."

Lance smiled, "It's time I end this battle once and for all. You've been a worthy opponent. Dragonite, use Hyper Beam now!"

Ash stared at his Charizard; _He can't keep this up for much longer._ "Well, this is it. Charizard, Blast Burn full power, let's go!"

The energy in both dragon's mouths began to grow. After a few seconds, the two blasts exploded out. The two blasts collided and an energy struggled ensued. The power of the attacks was so blinding that everyone was forced to cover their eyes.

The announcer shouted out, "This is it folks, the decisive moment we have all waited for. Dragonite and Charizard alike have displayed tremendous power. Now who shall emerge as the victor and champion?"

Both Lance and Ash, despite being unable to see the action, urged their Pokémon onward and neither Charizard nor Dragonite was willing to let up. Then all of a sudden, Dragonite winced in pain and collapsed onto one knee. Charizard sensing this was his chance exerted all of his strength in order to power up his attack. A huge explosion drove Ash and Lance backward. As clouds of smoke still hovered over the battlefield, the referee stood there tensely waiting for a clear image of both Pokémon. As the smoke began to clear, one could see Charizard and Dragonite struggle to their feet.

Ash exclaimed, "Wow it seems these two refuse to let up!"

Lance agreed, "Indeed Ash—What? Dragonite, no!"

Much to the astonishment of all, Dragonite had collapsed, leaving Charizard standing alone.

The referee shouted, "Dragonite is unable to battle! Charizard wins!"

The announcer then screamed over the loudspeakers, "It's over folks! We have a new Pokémon League Champion and his name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

The crowd at first was stunned to see that Lance had lost, but once over this initial shock they gave Ash a standing ovation. The stadium filled with a familiar song, "_I want to be the very best_ / Like_ no one ever was_ /_ To catch them is my real test_ /_ To train them is my cause…"_

Ash fell to his knees and muttered to himself, "I did it."

However, realizing the significance of the moment as he had finally realized his dream, Ash jumped into the air and shouted as loudly as he could, "I'm the new Pokémon League Champion!"

Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and began to rub Ash's cheek affectionately. Ash laughed and said, "You're the best, buddy. I could have never done this without you."

Meanwhile, in the crowd Ash's family and friends were celebrating his victory. Gary and Brock each gave each other high fives and Gary commented snidely, "Ashy boy actually amounted to something. I guess I can't make fun of his Pokémon skills anymore."

Brock exclaimed, "Way to go Ash!"

Professor Oak, turning to various members of the crowd, stated repeatedly, "You know, I'm the one who taught him everything he knows about Pokémon."

Delia Ketchum stood there speechless, her eyes beginning to well up with tears as all she could say was, "My baby has grown up."

Yet Misty, unlike the others, had to see Ash in person and ran through the crowd shouting, "Ash! I'm coming! Hey it's me!"

Ash was at first oblivious to her cries, caught up in the moment as he waved to all the fans. However, as her cries became more audible, Ash turned and saw Misty leap onto the field and rush toward him. Misty embraced Ash, looked up at him, and said, "I'm so proud of you."

Misty brought her lips close to Ash's and gave him a kiss. Ash was completely taken aback but thought to himself, "_Hey this actually feels good." _The crowd cheered the two lovebirds, causing Misty to break both began to blush a deep red and Ash muttered, "Oh Misty."

He wanted to say something else but then Lance came up to him and said uneasily, "I hope I wasn't interrupting something."

Ash and Misty, redder than ever, said in unison, "Oh it was nothing."

Lance smiled, "Well in any case, I want to congratulate you, Ash, on a tremendous battle. It was truly an honor."

Lance extended his arm out in the gesture of hand shake and Ash grasped it firmly. The two champions then stared at each determinedly, but both then started to laugh.

"That was kind of cliché don't you think."

"Ha-ha, it kind of was Lance."

"Ash, I don't want to rush you but there are a few things we must discuss. Meet me in my office when you get the chance. If you don't know the way, I'm one of the guards will point you in the right direction."

"I'll be there."

Lance turned to the audience and gave a bow. He then shouted out to the audience, "Here is your new champion!" and they cheered, signaling their approval.

Ash and Misty watched as Lance went off and Misty commented, "That may be you one day Ash."

Ash said smugly, "Na, I'm going to keep on training so that I become the lifelong undefeated champion."

Misty, irritated by this statement answered, "Well, Mr. Ketchum, I hope that one day you will see that there is more to life than Pokémon!"

Ash and Pikachu stared at each other quizzically and started to laugh.

Misty whispered, "Oh Ash."

Meanwhile, important events were occurring in one of the VIP boxes.

"So it's over. Oh well, I never thought Lance would be defeated but it won't matter in the long run."

The man looked down at his watch and muttered, "He is late."

A ringing phone caused the man to press a button on his armchair. A young woman's voice echoed through the room, "Sir, you have a visitor, should I let him in?"

"Let him in."

"Yes, Sir"

After a few moments, the long awaited guest arrived in the room. He was of above average height with somewhat handsome features. His hair was jet black hair and he had a somewhat tanned skin presumably from his travels. Unlike the man standing before him who was dressed quite formally in a suit, the guest was wearing jeans, a fedora and a shirt with a leather jacket.

"Foxx, you missed the match. As a Pokémon trainer I thought you would have loved to see it. As it is, that is the only reason why I asked you to meet me here."

"No, I did see the match. To be frank, I just don't like to watch Pokémon battles from such a stuffy location. I had much better seats than you Lucien."

"Though we are men of different temperaments, we strive for the same thing, am I correct?'

"Of course."

Lucien then hoped to see if Foxx would be willing to begin the conversation that he was eagerly anticipating, but instead Foxx made his way to the appetizer table. Foxx began to indulge himself with the many foods. Lucien, astonished at this lack of manners, retained his composure and asked, "Would you like a glass of wine with that?"

"Na, I only drink water." Foxx resumed eating for a while.

"Lucien you really do well for yourself," Foxx then gulped down another mouthful before continuing, "In my latest expedition, I wasn't really able to eat any decent meals seeing as I was in the middle of the jungle and all."

Lucien smiled, "Yes I'm glad you brought it up. I'm very eager to discuss what occurred on your expedition."

Foxx, with his mouth full, responded, "It was pretty uneventful, nothing a trainer like myself can't handle." As he finished his sentence he turned to Lucien with a mischievous grin that Lucien found unsettling.

Lucien, at first unsure on how to respond, countered, "Well you are a man with exceptional abilities but you can't lie to me. My agents tracked your progress in the Guyana Highlands. I know what you found there, you were foolish to think you could hide it from me."

Foxx continuing to eat sarcastically replied, "Oh, you mean those guys. Originally, I thought you had sent them to help me out which, though unnecessary, didn't really bother me. However, once I managed to retrieve this artifact…," Foxx then took something out of his pocket which was covered in a cloth and began to toss it in the air. Lucien's eyes glinted as he nervously watched Foxx continue to toss it.

"Be careful with it!" shouted Lucien.

Foxx put the object back in his pocket and said innocently, "Ah, so I suppose your agents told you quite a bit about what happened. I'm surprised they were still able to walk after I got through with them.

Foxx's demeanor then changed and he glared at Lucien fiercely, "Next time you send one of your Team Rocket goons to interfere with my missions, I will not just take out my anger on them. You got my drift?"

Lucien, apparently unphased by Foxx's threats replied, "Oh Foxx, you should know that as a businessman I just want to ensure that my deals are transacted according to my own desire. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble but really it was for our mutual benefit that I did so."

Foxx exhaled to calm himself down, "Well I suppose I will accept your apology. Anyway, you seem so eager to see what I found. I won't keep you waiting any longer." Foxx took out the object once more and removed the cloth as he gave it to Lucien. The object was quite simple; it was a plain orb with a white hue to it. At the center seemed to be some sort of light that emitted at regular intervals."

As Lucien examined the object, Foxx said, "She's a real beauty isn't she."

Lucien, still in awe could only say, "She is."

Foxx continued, "I was surprised, the one guarding the orb wasn't really that strong. Then again, this is the orb aligned with the normal type, and not to sound ignorant or anything, but most normal type Pokémon aren't really up to par. I'm sure the others won't be so easy."

An evil smile appeared on Lucien's face as he said, "Well that is why we entered into this little business deal, isn't it?"

Foxx then grinned, "I guess so, Lucien."

Lucien lifted the orb into the air and said excitedly, "This is the first step to achieving my... I mean our goal. Oh, that fool Giovanni could only dream of this. This orb represents the ultimate power that men have sought for centuries and now it is within our grasp. Under my leadership, Team Rocket will reclaim its lost glory and no force in the entire universe will stand against us."

Foxx, staring onto the field, replied, "That Ketchum kid could be a threat. He is so young but already a Pokémon League Champion. I would keep an eye on him."

Lucien, still immersed with the orb, answered indifferently, "That boy will not stand a chance against our might. However, if he opposes us," Lucien lifted his head and an evil grin came across his face as he stared down upon the field, particularly at the red head standing beside Ash, "He will lose much more than his title."

To be continued…

Author's Note: Please review and I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm a slow writer so expect an update every week or so.


End file.
